We're Going All The Way
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Based on Jason Derulo's The Otherside. My first attempt at Smut.


Tonight we'll just get drunk, disturb the peace, find your hands all over me, then you bite your lip whisper and say "We're going all the way" -Jason Derulo (THE OTHERSIDE)

**A/N My first attempt at smut guys be gentle. **

Bottles and plastic cups litter the floor, as the bass vibrates the apartment. She ignores the mess and the unconcious forms of Liz, Blair and Black Star, as he leans closer breathing heavily in her face. She doesn't mind, blissfully happy in her drunken state, he smirks as his nose brushes against hers.

She's not sure what she wants or how good her judgement is but something in her causes her to shove him against the wall and smash her lips to his. His tongue slides into her wet cavern as she moans, reversing their position she wraps her legs around his waist and he backs her into the wall roughly grinding against her. She moans as his warm lips suck, nibble and bite down her neck. She grinds against him, he groans before thrusting and she knows exactly what they both want. The heated ache between her thighs, throbbing proof that she wanted no needed him there and then.

Her hands fumble down to his belt, undoing it with skill he never she possessed. His pants glide down his legs. He runs a calloused hand up her creamy thigh, brushing against the place she wanted him most before hitching her dress over her head. Raising an eyebrow at her lacy black panties, she grinds against him in order to regain his attention.

"We should probably take this somewhere else" She huffs

He merely nods, carrying her to his room before shoving her once again against the door. She regains control and pushes him onto the bed before climbing atop him and grinding against his obvious approval. She trails hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down his neck, kissing along his scar before licking across the edge of his boxers. He groans as the cool air hits his hard on before choking slightly when her wet hot mouth wraps around it and takes him in whole. She swirls her tongue and bobs her head and his hands wrap themselves in her hair pushing her head down, she gags the first time she deep throats him before her throat adjusts as she continues.

He feels his end nearing so he stops her, kissing her lips before pushing her down on the bed. And in much the same way kisses his way down the valley between her breasts before hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties pulling them down her long, lithe legs. He kisses up her thighs, making his way to her core slowly and torturously. She moans as his breath hits her in hot puffs and she desperately squirms beneath him. Gripping her thighs to keep them in place Soul flicks his tongue against her folds, she moans thrusting into his face. His tongue enters her, she moans and screams thrusting and sqirming despite his best effort to keep her still. Her hips move insync with the thrusts of his tongue. She was so close he could tell, pulling away, he was met with the lust filled eyes of his meister.

"Fuck me Soul" was her response to the question in his eyes.

He smirks, loving how dirty her mouth could be. He crawls up her body, kissing her lips as he enters her slowly.

"Soul you don't have to be so gentle" She huffs

He looks at her, crimson eyes wide in surprise, sighing she rolls them over so she's ontop and begins to grind herself on him

"Oh no you don't" He growls before rolling them over again

His thrusts are hard, fast and deep, he hooks one of her slender legs over his shoulder before continuing to pound into her. Maka was clearly enjoying herself, unafraid to voice her satisfaction, he feels her walls clench around him as she screams his name, and he soon follows. He doesnt pull out, but merely rolls off her and pulling her against his chest. She moans as her sensitive clit rubs against his manhood.

"Soul"

"Hmm"

"Let's go again"

He laughs before pulling out and rolling over. "No"

"But Soullllll!"

"Later"

She huffs before pressing herself against his bare back, her hand gripping his semi hard on as he tries to desperately ignore her. She sighs in defeat after a while and gives up. Laying and basking in the after glow and ecstasy of loving her weapon.


End file.
